The present invention relates to a massaging machine which employs two massaging wheels which include an adjustable distance between each other for matching various size arms.
To the best knowledge of the present inventor, there are two prior art massaging machines which are deemed pertinent to the massaging machine in accordance with the present invention.
The first prior art massaging machine uses two massaging rods which are rocked so that the free ends of the massaging rods are periodically moved towards each other in order to massage a user's arm which is disposed between the free ends of the massaging rods. The first prior art massaging machine includes a drawback that the positions of the massaging rods cannot be adjusted. The shortest distance between the free ends of the massaging rods might be much smaller than the width of a user's arm so that the user's arm might be hurt.
The second prior art massaging machine uses a plurality of massaging rollers which are mounted on each of two wheels which are mounted on a hollow shaft which is driven by means of a motor which is received in the hollow shaft. An arm can be massaged by means of the rollers. The second prior art massaging machine includes a drawback that when the motor is broken, the wheels and the hollow shaft must be. dismantled so that the motor can be repaired which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a long and unfulfilled need for a massaging machine which is safe to use and easy to maintain.